If Love Was In Fate's Hand
by DaRkNeSS-EmBrAcEd
Summary: One faithful day Hikaru stimbles upon her deceased mother hinata's diary and old love letters. She is soon caught inbetween her own romance and her mother's. And she soon finds out her mother's tragedy was the cause of her happy ending. NaruHina


Author's Note: Hi peoples!! This is my third story! It's gonna be shorter than my other stories, maybe 5 chapters long, and I'll try to update this fast, along with my other stories. Anyways, I must credit my friend Autumn for helping me with the plot planning and editing (for further chapters). The story is half sad half happy and you'll get what I mean later on. Anyways, I think I should stop rambling and get on with the story.

PS. Hinata is somewhat OOC and Naruto will be more mature than usual.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

If Love Was In Fate's Hand

Chapter 5: Findings

Hikaru Quietly pushed through the doors and slipped into the auditorium, her eyes immediately fell upon a blonde haired guy on stage, or namely, Satchi. Hikaru had liked Satchi ever since the first day he stepped into the class. Satchi was the star in drama class and starred in almost every single school play and Hikaru had been to every single one of them. She slowly squeezed through the rows of people and sat down.

As the play finished, Mina, a girl from Hikaru's class jumped on stage and held onto Satchi tightly. From the audience Hikaru felt a tear flow down her face as she saw Satchi smile slightly and hug Mina back. Hikaru quickly squeezed through the crowd, not wanting to let anyone see her crying and ran from the auditorium. Back on stage, Hikaru did not see how fake the smile on Satchi's face was and how his eyes followed her all the way till she ran through the auditorium door.

Back at home, Hikaru collapsed onto the bed and forced her tears back into her eyes. Suddenly the shutters flew open and a strong gust of wind blew in. Hikaru sat up on the bed and saw papers all over the floor. She knelt down and started to pick them up. With curiosity taking over her mind, she stopped to read one;

"_Hinata,_

_As I sit here bundled up in layers of blankets, it's the thoughts of you that keep me warm…"_

"My mother's love letters…" Hikaru murmured to herself, her eyes looked up from the letter and scanned the floor, her eyes stopped on a slightly worn book, she crawled over and picked it up, a neat row of words were printed on the royal blue cover:

"_Diary of Hyuuga Hinata"_

"My mother's diary," Hikaru flipped to a page and started reading;

"_I arrived at mother's hometown today and there couldn't be anywhere more beautiful…"_

"_Flashback/Diary excerpt. Hinata P.O.V)_

I rode in a wooden wagon as we drove along the bumpy dirt path. The sky was so blue and the sun just couldn't be brighter. A sweet mesmerizing smell of rice drifted in the air, and as the wind blew across the wheat fields on both sides of the dirt path, it looked like waves in a golden ocean.

Soon I could feel that the wagon was starting to move upwards and I tilted my head to see what was going on. We were going up a hill. At the top of the hill, I could a pond as I looked down. A group of boys were swimming; they looked up and saw me. One blonde boy waved to me and I waved back. Curious to see what they were doing, I jumped off the wagon and ran down the hill. The blonde boy ran towards me and held his hand out to me. In the middle of his palms lay a half grown tadpole. I smiled at the sight.

"Oh, by the way, I'm Hyuuga Hinata," I reached out my hand as a polite gesture.

The boy smiled brightly as he reached out his hand and shook mine, "I'm Uzumaki Naruto."

A small blush spread across my face as I managed a "Nice to meet you."

"Yeah me too," Was what I got in response.

"Oh, um… do you know how to row a boat?" I asked.

"Um… yeah…" He answered with a confused look on his face.

"You know the ghost house across the river?" I continued asking.

"Yeah."

"Will you take me there?"

"Yes."

"Tomorrow morning at 8 then," I stated.

"I'll definitely be there!" He flashed another one of those smiles of his. I smiled back, turned around and fled back to the wagon.

I could feel my face burn up, although I didn't know if it was because of the summer heat or because of something else.

_(Normal P.O.V)_

Naruto ran back down the hill to join his friends.

"My. My, you look happy, what happened?" One of Naruto's friends asked.

"Will you teach me how to row a boat?" Naruto asked eagerly.

"Um… why?"

"Just tell me, yes or no?"

"I guess…"

"I'll take that as a yes."

_(Next morning 8 o'clock, Hinata's P.O.V)_

I ran down the muddy trail that led to the lake. As I neared, I saw a blonde boy standing besides a worn wooden boat. I knew immediately that he was Naruto.

"Hey," I said politely with a nod.

"Hey," Naruto responded, "Um, get in the boat I guess, it's somewhat worn down, but I couldn't find one of better quality."

"It's okay," I stepped foot into the little boat and sat down on the wooden seats.

Naruto also stepped into the boat and picked up the paddle.

Several minutes later I noticed that we were in the exact same place that we started off with.

"Umm… we aren't going anywhere…" I noted to Naruto.

He smiled sheepishly, "Actually this is the first time I have ever rowed a boat, I've never known how to, I just learned the basics last night."

I couldn't help but giggle. I bent over and picked up the other paddle. I studied his movements for a while before I began to paddle along with him.

"Thanks, and uhh sorry," Naruto said.

"It's okay."

After a while, we had started to sail smoothly to the other side of the river. It was awfully quiet so I decided to work up my courage and start a conversation.

"Umm… Naruto…"

"Yes?"

"So…uhh, what school do you go to?"

"Konoha First Highschool,"

"That's the school I go to!" I cried out.

"Cool, um… I actually want to ask you something," Naruto said.

"Sure… go ahead."

"Why so you want to go to the ghost house?" Naruto asked.

"Oh," I responded, "My grandfather used to always tell my sister and me stories. There was this one night when he told us of mother's childhood. That's when he drifted off and mentioned the ghost house. My sister and I became very interested and we begged him to tell us more. So he did. We soon became entranced by his tales of the rumors and mysteries of the ghost house that we wanted to go see this place ourselves. But sadly grandfather strictly refused to take us. So here I am," I shrugged innocently.

"Interesting, oi, we're here!" Naruto cried.

"Oh"

Naruto stepped out of the boat and reached out his hand. I stared at him for a moment before I out my hand in his and let him pull me out of the boat…

_(End)_

The royal blue diary slipped out of Hikaru's hand and fell to the floor. The book bounced open and flipped to a tear-stained page:

"_Naruto-kun left today, to the battlefields, to war…"_

Author's Note: So… how was that? I want your opinions!! Constructive criticism is allowed. I would love to improve. Anyways, leave a note, review!!!


End file.
